


Nieśmiertelność

by Chisek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, nieśmiertelność, romansik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisek/pseuds/Chisek
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 11





	Nieśmiertelność

Nieśmiertelność, władza, pożądanie i… miłość

Dziękuję bardzo **Rusti 698 z** a poprawienie tej miniaturki lata temu. 

  
_/Wspomnienia/_

**/Wężomowa/**

Szmaragdowooki* - nie jestem pewna, czy tak to się piszę.  
***  
Lekki, ciepły wiaterek szumiał w koronach potężnych drzew, mieszając się z cichym nuceniem. Drobna postać siedziała na grubej gałęzi, beztrosko machając nogami. Nosiła ciemną pelerynę, której poły odsłaniały jasną za dużą koszulę oraz skórzane spodnie, które perfekcyjnie opinały jego uda.   
Harry, bo tak nazywał się nasz bohater, ze wzrokiem wbitym w bose stopy, rozmyślał nad wszystkim, co działo się przez ostatni rok. Pod koniec piątego roku zaczął się oddalać od dawnych przyjaciół – Rona i Hermiony, dowiedziawszy się, że przyjaźnili się z nim tylko z polecenia Dumbledore’a. 

  
Szczerze nienawidził tego starego manipulatora. Okłamał wszystkich; rodzinę Weasley’ów, Lupina, a nawet jego ojca chrzestnego – Syriusza. Ten starzec zrujnował mu dzieciństwo, a potem zwodził, wmawiając mu, iż musi zabić Czarnego Pana, gdyż tak głosi przepowiednia. Specjalnie umieścił go w domu Dursley’ów. Nakazał im gnębić, głodzić i wykorzystać Wybrańca. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, dopóki Lord Voldemort nie skontaktował się z zielonookim. Dyrektor w niewiedzy, iż jego Złoty Chłopiec komunikuje się listownie z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, dalej udawał przed nim życzliwego i zatroskanego starca, lecz nie wiedział, że Harry poznał prawdę. Kłamstwa bolały, lecz najbardziej zraniła go świadomość, że dla Jasnej Strony był tylko narzędziem, Złotym Chłopcem, Który Miał Zabić Aby Umrzeć. Gdyby wiedział już dawno dołączyłby do Ciemnej Strony.

– Harry, już czas… – powiedziała miękko wysoka postać, stojąca pod drzewem, przerywając jego rozmyślania.

  
Brązowowłosy mężczyzna podniósł głowę i pokręcił nią w rozbawieniu, obserwując młodzieńca.

  
– Aż tak podekscytowany jesteś, Tom? – odparł Harry. – Naprawdę? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz i jestem ważniejszy od byle bitwy. 

  
Uśmiechnął się i zeskoczył z gałęzi prosto w ramiona rozbawionego ukochanego, odrzucając kaptur peleryny. Przytulił się i westchnął, gdy uścisk został odwzajemniony.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nie Voldemort, ani Czarny Pan, tylko Tom. Jego Tom. 

  
Podczas korespondencji w jednym z listów, Tom wspomniał o łączącej ich więzi. Harry z początku nie rozumiał siły tej zależności, jednak z czasem zrozumiał, choćby, gdy czuł prawdziwą magię Toma, z którą tak radośnie łączyła się jego własna. Niezniszczalna więź tak nazywały ją zwoje, lecz nieczęsto spotykana. Mało kto był gotowy zaryzykować i połączyć magię, by zyskać potęgę oraz życie, by posiąść nieśmiertelność. Błąd podczas zawiązywania więzi mógł zakończyć oba życia, a uwolniona kompatybilna magia zawsze wypalała okolice z magii, czyniąc ją niezamieszkalną. Harry czytał o nieudanym przypadku w Stonehenge, gdzie do tej pory nie mógł zamieszkać żaden czarodziej. Jednak im się udało. Ich linie życia połączyły się, a magie śpiewały do siebie wzmacniając się.

  
– Jak myślisz, Tom, wygramy? – zapytał siedemnastolatek kolejny raz, uważnie lustrując postać Riddle’a.

  
Wężowate ciało Voldemorta było jedynie kamuflażem, powłoką, której czarodzieje i mugole mieli się bać. Jego prawdziwą formą pozostało ciało z czasów młodości.

  
Gnębiące od jakiegoś czasu pytanie nastolatka było nie do zniesienia. Pomimo zapewnień ukochanego o wygranej, on nie był taki pewny. Zawsze wtedy jego Tom odganiał wątpliwości młodszego, łącząc ich magię i pokazując prawdziwą potęgę.  
To nie tak, że mieli powybijać mugoli i siać zło w świecie czarodziejskim. Już w listach Tom wyjaśnił mu swoje idee. Chciał zmienić społeczeństwo, które utknęło w przeszłości. Pragnął edukować mugolaków, aby potrafili żyć w równowadze świata magii. Owszem, śmierciożercy wciąż myśleli, że Voldemort zamierza wybić wszystkich, prócz czysto krwistych rodów. Jednak, mimo iż ich Czarny Pan chciał przejąć czarodziejski świat, to nie pragnął go zniszczyć. Rozumiał konieczność świeżej krwi w starych rodach, w których chów wsobny stopniowo zabijał magię. Tom chciał zmian i widział ich prawdziwe możliwości w częściowym oczyszczeniu społeczeństwa z jego przeciwników.

– Naprawdę mam ci przypomnieć wczorajszą noc? –wymruczał Tom, łapiąc Harry’ego za biodro i namiętnie całując.

  
Trwali tak przez parę minut, chłonąc swoją obecność i łączącą się ich magię. 

  
– Bądź tak dobry i przypomnij mi, bo chyba nie pamiętam… – wyszeptał podniecony chłopak i, zakładając ręce na karku Voldka, przyciągnął go do wolnego pocałunku.

  
Riddle uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, biorąc to za pozwolenie i po raz kolejny pokazując swojemu chłopcu, jak bardzo go kocha i że nie powinien wątpić w ich idealnie pasujące do siebie ciała i moc.  
Chwile późnej Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, leżał pod Tomem na soczyście zielonej trawie, wijąc się z przyjemności. Pożądanie i miłość krążyły wokół nich, tworząc pięknie współgrającą jedność ich magii. Łączące uczucie tej dwójki z każdą chwilą wzmacniało się, a obaj nie mieli prawda wątpić to, w końcu to ich złączyła linia przeznaczenia. I tak miało być już zawsze…

***  
 _– Tom… – zapłakał Harry._

  
_Godzinę temu wyszedł z prywatnych kwater Czarnego Pana, chcąc zwiedzić posiadłość, w której miał spędzić dwa długie dni. Voldemort „porwał” go na oczach Zakonu Feniksa. Poprzedził to tydzień ciszy, tydzień, przez który nie rozmawiali ze sobą ani nie widzieli się przez pewien malutki problem… chodzący problem. Tym kimś był Syriusz, podekscytowany, zawzięcie pilnujący swojego chrześniaka Syriusz. Niedawno Zakon został poinformowany przez dyrektora Hogwartu, by pilnować Harry’ego Pottera, gdyż Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, planuję coś wielkiego, dlatego nie było ataków od dwóch tygodni._

_Bo stary Voldek zawsze planuję coś większego – prychał szmaragdowooki*._

  
_Wracając, Tom tak naprawdę zakazał mu wychodzić z ich komnat. Nie to, że nie miał do niego zaufania i sądził, że jego chłopiec ucieknie, po prostu śmierciożercy krążyli po dworze. A oni nie zawahaliby się rzucić zaklęcie Cruciatus na jego Harry’ego Pottera. A on czuł cos do tego chudzielca i gdyby przez tych głupców stała mu się jakaś krzywda, Marvolo nie wahałby się ich zabić._   
_Młodszy żałował, że nie posłuchał ukochanego. Śmierciożercy znaleźli go po dwóch rozwidleniach korytarzy. Nierażeni krzykami chłopaka, dalej pogrążali się w szaleństwie, rzucając kolejne klątwy. Zdrowy rozsądek nie grał już roli, gdy śmiali się, pławiąc w nienawiści, stąpając w jego krwi. I Harry naprawdę żałował._

  
_Przez szum swojej krwi słyszał kolejne przekleństwa: Tormenta, Cutler, Tracho Lunctura i wiele innych._

  
_Dopiero, gdy oberwał trzema Crucio, zemdlał, słysząc szalony śmiech. Zanim stracił przytomność ponownie spróbował połączyć się z umysłem Czarnego Pana, lecz wtedy było za późno. Ciemność przyjęła go w swoje objęcia._

  
_Obudził się w ciemnej celi. Leżał na brudnej podłodze i oddychał ciężko. Każdy oddech kosztował go kolejną chwilę cierpienia. Mozolnie doczołgał się do ściany z litego kamienia. Ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Przy kratach od strony zewnętrznej stał śmierciożerca. I Harry wątpił o jakikolwiek odzew z jego strony i miłosierną pomoc. Mógł tylko czekać aż Voldemort poczęstuje ich wszystkich Crucio i wypuści go._

  
_Przyrzekł sobie, że nie pokocha i nie zaufa nikomu innemu niż jego Tom._   
_Tamtej nocy Tom Riddle obiecał Harry’emu, iż nie pozwoli by ponownie zaznał bólu._

  
***  
Od tamtego zdarzenia Riddle nie dopuszczał do obecności żadnego ze śmierciożerców w pobliżu Harry’ego. Lucjuszowi zakazał pojawiania się w jego posiadłości, gdy jawnie podrywał JEGO Harry’ego. Bellatriks na każdym kroku ujawniała swoją głupotę i szaleństwo, gdy przeklinała Pottera – ona była już stracona, odkąd ośmieliła się podnieść różdżkę na Harry’ego Pottera, kochanka samego Czarnego Pana. 

  
Kochanek… – pomyślał Tom.- Pragnął być dla Wybrańca kimś bliższym. „Mąż” byłby zbyt ludzkim określeniem, „partner” zbyt niepoprawnym jak na tak potężne istoty, „towarzysz” nie określałby też oficjalnej strony ich relacji. Chciał być Małżonkiem, czyli kimś, komu mógłby powierzyć nawet najmroczniejsze sekrety, kimś komu zaufałby, że powie mu tylko prawdę, nawet jeśli nie będzie chciał jej usłyszeć, zakotwiczy w rzeczywistości, kimś, kto towarzyszyłby mu na wieki…

  
Lord Voldemort pogłaskał policzek chłopca, uśmiechając się czule. Jego, na chwilę obecną, kochanek, spał w ramionach i pochrapywał cicho. Przyciągnął go bliżej swojego ciała, budząc go przy tym.

  
– Nie śpisz? – ziewnął brązowowłosy.

  
– Nie mogłem zasnąć, więc postanowiłem sobie obejrzeć dokładnie mojego Horkruksa. – Pocałował go przelotnie w malinowe usteczka i rzucił na nich obu bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie czyszczące.

  
– Mhmm, co ty na to, by odwiedzić twój domek na wyspie? Wziąłbyś urlop na… tyle ile nam będzie trzeba, co ty na to? – spytał. – Niech czarodzieje sobie nie myślą, że po wojnie będą mieli Czarnego Pana tylko dla siebie! Tom Marvolo Riddle jest baaardzo zajęty swoim małym Horkruksem, który domaga się więcej uwagi. 

  
Kąciki ust czarnoksiężnika uniosły się w półuśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, Harry, ale ja też mam swoje potrzeby i będę szczęśliwy, kochanie, jeśli pomożesz mi tak, jak ja tobie.

  
Młodszy czarodziej zaśmiał się słodko i usiadł okrakiem na Tomie.

  
– Kocham cię, tak bardzo kocham cię. Nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy, Riddle, inaczej gorzko pożałujesz – zagroził mu jego Horkruks.

  
W odpowiedzi Voldek (gdy Harry nazywał tak Voldemorta, na drugi dzień budził się z bólem tyłka po satysfakcjonującej nocy), złączył ich usta w dzikim, pełnym namiętności i magii pocałunku.  
***  
Stali przed wszystkimi czarodziejami Białej Strony, którzy mierzyli ich różdżkami. Oni też byli gotowi do walki.   
Harry, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył lub Wybraniec, był powszechnie uważany za czarodzieja Białej Strony, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. On stał po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Widział rozczarowanie i ból na twarzach osób, które kiedyś uważał za najbliższe. Syriusz, Remus…

  
– **Skup się, Harry** – wysyczał w wężomowie Voldemort.

  
– **Ale…!**

  
– **Żadne „ale”, Harry Potterze.**

  
Brązowowłosy bardzo martwił się o Blacka i Lupina; nie chciałby aby zabito jego ojca chrzestnego i przyjaciela jego taty. Nie pogodziłby się z ich śmiercią, to by było zbyt wiele. Opuścił różdżkę, nadal trzymając ją w dłoni.

  
– **Czy…?-** zaczął cicho, nie patrząc na nikogo.

  
– **Do cholery, dzieciaku! Oczywiście, że ich oszczędzę, nie myśl, że jestem kreaturą bez serca!** – burknął obrażony Tom.- **Trzymasz w swoich dłoniach moje serce Harry Potterze i nie uczynię nic, co by to zniszczyło** \- dodał cicho, pochylając się w jego stronę.

  
I Harry uśmiechnął się na to. Tym prawdziwym, rozświetlającym oczy, uśmiechem. I wiedział, że Tom nie był zły, wręcz przeciwnie, mógł wyczuć ciepło, mieszające się z pożądaniem Czarnego Pana. Zachichotał złośliwie, szokując Białą Stronę. Śmierciożercy dobrze wiedzieli, co oznacza TEN chichot.

  
– Och, Tomuś, ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz. – odparł słodko już nie w wężomowie – Mam ci przypomnieć jak wiele razy…

  
– **Milcz!**

  
– No dobrze! Ehh… Z tobą to nie można się bawić! – Skrzyżował ręce i strzelił focha, zupełnie wprawiając w osłupienie wszystkich. Otworzył jedno oko (zamknął je, kiedy się obraził) i mrugnął do Syriusza, podniósłszy różdżkę w górę, po czym rzekł: – Czas zacząć zabawę. Śmierciożerca, który nie przeżyje dla swego Pana, zapłaci własną rodziną, zatem gorąco zapraszam do walki o życie i śmierć. – Ukłonił się prześmiewczo i spojrzał, ukazując czarodziejom Białej Strony część swojego szaleństwa.

  
Czas to zakończyć i wrócić do domu.  
***  
Epilog  
– Tom! TOM! Tom, chodź tu, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął Harry, leżąc na kanapie w salonie przy cicho grającym telewizorze – od kiedy Tomowi spodobały się mugolskie wynalazki, zaczarowywał niemal wszystkie, usiłując uodpornić je na niszczycielski wpływ magii, na wyraźny nakaz Pottera. Dość kapryśnego Pottera, który w obecnym stanie miał bardzo zmienny humor.

  
– Tak, kochanie?

  
– Chcę buzi…

  
Tom westchnął i usiadł na krawędzi kanapy, nachylił się i skradł słodki pocałunek swojemu mężowi.

  
– Za mało – marudził Harry – Chcę więcej…

  
-Ehhh, co ty ze mną robisz? Co, maleńki? – zapytał sam siebie i złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. 

  
– Kocham cię, a co mam niby robić? – odpowiedział Harry po tym, jak odsunęli się od siebie lekko dysząc.

  
Riddle nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się na całego. Były Potter oburzył się, ale w środku czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, nawet, jeśli jego dość stary partner naśmiewał się z niego. 

  
– Jesteś okropny – stwierdził bez ogródek Gryfon – Ale za to jaki kochany…

  
– Tylko twój.

  
– Tylko mój – Młodszy przytulił Toma na tyle, na ile pozwalał jego wielki brzuch mu na to.

  
Czas płynął, a oni żyli i kochali się co raz bardziej. Pewnego dnia ich codzienności Harry odkrył, że jest w ciąży. Jakież to było dla niego zdziwienie na wiadomość, że w ogóle może być w ciąży. Marvolo przyjął to ze spokojem oczytanej osoby, przy okazji uspokajając zestresowanego Gryfiaka. Harry bał się, że Tom wyzwie go od dziwaków i go odrzuci, lecz to były dramatyczne myśli, prowadzące donikąd. Tom lubił dzieci i pragnął mieć dzieci. Mimo to wolał się nie śpieszyć i dopiero z czasem opowiedzieć swojemu młodszemu towarzyszowi o warunkach do spełnienia, aby magia pozwoliła na ten mały cud.

  
– Taaak bardzo cię kocham. 

  
– Też cię kocham, i was, brzdące małe- szepnął, gładząc napiętą skórę, chroniącą ich dzieci.

  
Jakaż byłaby to opowieść bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, racja? A więc:  
I żyli długo i szczęśliwie w czarodziejskim świecie, w którym Tom Marvolo Riddle pełnił władze przez wieki, a jego mąż – Harry James Potter – Riddle, był dyrektorem Hogwartu, gdzie będzie pełnił tę rolę na baaaaardzo długo, długo. Dopóki nie zdecydują się odejść i osiąść, gdzieś indziej.   
A dzieci? Dzieci mają się dobrze, zwłaszcza, że z każdymi latami było ich coraz to więcej. Jak myślicie, dobiją dwunastki lub więcej? 


End file.
